


Bad Neighbours

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, Cop Erica, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Neighbors, Nurse Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: Stiles had opened the door, taken one look at her, muttered something along the lines of “it’s before ten what even is life?” and slammed the door in her face.Which…rude.





	

The thing is, Erica didn’t really get on with her neighbour.

It was definitely a sore point for her because she got on with all the other residents of the building. Mrs Hill in apartment 2B always said she was an absolute _delight_. Mr and Mrs Swanne, her neighbours to his right, always gave her homemade cookies and cake and the occasional casserole. She was _always_ invited to Francine-in-5A’s infamous parties.

So it kind of sucked that her neighbour on the left didn’t seem to like her.

Though it was, maybe, _slightly_ her fault. 

She’d first met Stiles on one of the mornings she had to get up at 6:30 for a morning shift at the station. She’d seen him move in the day before and had baked a batch of brownies to take over. She wasn’t a good cook or even a great baker, but her brownies were always a hit, and she _liked_ being a good neighbour. Being popular in high school and even college hadn’t exactly worked out, but being liked in her apartment building? Was _great_ , so she’d gone over at just past 7am to deliver them. 

Stiles had opened the door, taken one look at her, muttered something along the lines of “it’s before ten what even _is_ life?” and slammed the door in her face.

Which…fucking _rude_.

Since then, Erica had tried small talk in the elevator, cheerful greetings in the corridor; she’d even tried another failure of an attempt at dropping off baked goods. But Stiles rebutted every attempt and finally just said, “Look, I just want to mind my own business.”

Which Erica understood. Not everyone wanted or needed to get on with their neighbours and if there was one thing she understood, it was needing to be left to your own devices. So she’d nodded and accepted that her and Stiles just were never going to be neighbours that were friends. 

Their nicest interaction in the eight months they’d both lived there was one night when Erica got back from drinks with Boyd and Malia at the same time Stiles got back from work. He’d been wearing his nurse scrubs and looked exhausted and weary and upset. When he’d fumbled with his lock and dropped his keys, Erica had wordlessly picked them up and unlocked the door for him. He’d mumbled a soft “thanks” and disappeared inside, closing the door behind him.

She was kind of surprised, then, when Stiles knocked on her door at 11pm on Christmas Eve.

Her party was in mid swing behind her; she’d kept the music low so she didn’t disturb her neighbours, but after blinking in surprise at Stiles for a few moments, she couldn’t help but blurt out, “Are you here to complain about the weed?”

She’d been worried about letting her friends smoke out on the balcony, wary that the cops would be called, which would be doubly embarrassing given she was a cop. She could just imagine the look on Hale’s face if he got called out to her place because of a couple of joints.

Stiles glanced over Erica’s shoulder before offering a tired smile. “Only if you don’t share.”

That startled a laugh out of her and she stepped back, waving him in. “Come in. I would’ve invited you, but…”

“But we’re not friends,” he replied succinctly, but his smile was teasing.

She grinned. “Something like that.”

“I actually came to ask you something.” Stiles said, pausing when she handed him a mince pie. He bit into it, chewing and swallowing before he continued. “I was – wait, did you make these?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re _amazing_.”

Erica smirked. “I know. You wanted to ask me something?”

“Are you going back to Beacon Hills for Christmas?”

She blinked. “How did you know I was from there?”

“We went to high school together. You were in the year above.” Stiles replied.

“Oh,” Erica said softly. “I never…” She trailed off. _I never noticed you_ kinda sounded harsh, after all.

Stiles smiled like he knew what she’d been about to say. “I kind of had a crush on you,” he admitted, cheeks a little pink. “So it was bizarre when you knocked on my door the day after I moved in. Sorry if I was a little rude. It kinda threw me for a loop, plus I’m really bad at mornings, and at the whole being a good neighbour thing.”

“You weren’t rude,” Erica replied. At his knowing look, she amended, “You were a little rude, but it’s okay.”

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a very drunken Isaac loudly declaring, “Mistletoe!”

Erica looked up, remembering that, yep, she had put mistletoe above her front door, which was kind of a really silly thing to do now she thought about it. Stiles glanced up, cheeks flushing even more, and Erica grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m going back to Beacon Hills. I’m gonna drive down tomorrow. Why?”

“I was supposed to drive down tonight, but my jeep’s decided to finally give up the ghost on me, and it’s too late to get a train.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “I was kind of hoping I could catch a ride?”

Erica bit back a smile. “Well…” she pretended to think it over. “I suppose you could drive down with me. On one condition.” Stiles tilted his head slightly and she smiled. “You take me out for dinner sometime in the New Year.”

A smile lit up Stiles’ features. “I can definitely agree to that,” he replied.

Erica grinned, bumping her hip lightly against his, and decided that Stiles just might be her best neighbour yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
